


Letter to the Fandom

by Anonymous



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What the title says
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Letter to the Fandom

Dear friends,

Today marks the passage of six months since we were introduced to the Tripathi family (yes, I consider Kartik a Tripathi - more like Singh-Tripathi). Six months since the release of a commercial movie that showed a gay couple and all parts of their lives, their sad and happy moment, their ups and downs. In nearly half a year, a strong fanbase has risen around the movie, creating and consuming fan-made content. It is amazing to see the sheer talent among the fandom, but it is even more awe-inspiring to see the warmth among all the fan-members. From kind comments upon fan-edits and fanfics to pages which appreciate various fanfics and fan-writers, & various other fan-members. Never could I have imagined to be a part of a fandom like this. To be fair, a year ago I couldn't have even believed in the existence of a movie like SMZS. And yet, here we stand, together, supporting one other while creating a space to express ourselves. Yes, there might have been some clashes, some conflicts between some of us, but we did not allow them to create permanent toxicity in the fandom. The interactions between everyone, be it through dms or through comments or even just through specific fan-pages, are so friendly and heartwarming. Basically what I wish to say is that I'm very appreciative of every person here, all the readers, editors, writers, artists. It makes me proud and so very glad to be a part of this fandom. Once again I wish everyone a HAPPY SMZS ANNIVERSARY !!!

Many well wishes to all,  
Anon


End file.
